Wrongly accused
by rmec
Summary: This is an Azkaban story where Harry is sent after being wrongly accused of murder. H/D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Characters belong to J. **

It felt like a dream to Harry. He had woken up in a cell in Azkaban prison. The last thing he remembered was his uncle locking him in his room and passing out on the floor. What had happened? Clearly he was in some kind of prison. When a dementor floated outside the door of his cell he knew he was in Azkaban. That was where they all resided. Panic flared in his heart. The feelings of cold, remembered pain, the scream of his mother rebating in his heard told him it was the effects of the dementors so close to him. His worst nightmares began as flickers in his head and began to become a part of him as he saw them over and over again.

Harry was the saviour of the wizarding world. Whenever he came into contact with the public of the wizard world he was mobbed by people who wanted to meet him. He was a heralded hero. He made friends with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly on the Hogwarts express in his first year. They were his best friends. Surely they would help him out of this. They had been through so much together the past five years. Surely Dumbledore would get him out of this.

But as the days passed by he began to doubt. No-one came to see him or explain what was going on, so it was a surprise when he got a visitor who was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry had not had a bath since he had arrived that surely had been weeks ago from the looks of things. His cell was so filthy it contained black and green slime on every surface. Even on his cot bed with the lumpy wiry mattress and thin blanket that was over it. It was also dark and dank with no window. He sat in a corner of the room that was the only place that he could not see slime. He slept there too when sleep claimed him which was a rarity because of his visions of Voldemort. The murderer of his parents and the reason why he bore the famous lightning bolt scar.

Malfoy walked into the cell with a look of disgust on his face. He took out his wand muttered a cleaning spell removing all the slime and dirt, before muttering a silence spell as well. He looked at Harry just as he said "Come to gloat Malfoy? Well go ahead and get over and done with I don't really care anymore."

Draco saw Harry's eyes and the pain, betrayal and defeat in them. He sighed and said in a soft voice "I didn't come here to gloat Potter I wanted to …" How to finish that sentence. He wasn't sure. He knew exactly what happened. How the dark lord had framed Harry. He somehow found out about Harry's relatives hating him and devised a plan on getting Harry from them. For a price of course. They had agreed, drugged Potter with a potion that moved his consciousness to the back of his mind, leaving him in a state where he would not notice his surroundings and not able to defend himself in any case.

The potion made him susceptible to suggestions like the imperious making him confess to things he had not done. The trial was a mockery of the wizarding world's hero. They didn't even check for spells that might be controlling him even though Draco himself had suggested they do. Nor did they use the truth potion which Draco was sure would have overridden the other potion. His so called friends, the ones Draco had been jealous of had abandoned him. He watched as they destroyed his personal belongings in spite before burning them.

He could only watch as they condemned an innocent man to a fate worse than death. No matter how he tried to persuade Harry's so called friends they would not listen. Why would they listen to the son of a death eater. Someone who had tormented them their whole time at Hogwarts. That was something Draco regretted with every fibre of his being. He regretted being so horrible to Harry. He had only wanted the other boy to notice him, to be a part of his life, to acknowledge him. When he had refused his friendship he resorted to another way to garner his attention. Any relationship was better than nothing, even enemies.

His obsession with Harry had begun when he met him at Madam Malkins while buying his school robes. It was his eyes that drew him in. Of course he had noticed the shabby look on Harry screaming poor but he didn't care. All his father's teachings about the right sort of people to intermingle with flew out the window as he set on his path to impress the boy and make him his. Of course it hadn't worked out that way.

Now he as he looked the boy who had claimed his attention since he met him, his heart clenched and almost made him wince. All he wanted to do was to grab him and get him out of there. He looked so small, malnourished, even the week he had been here would not have made him deteriorate this badly. He must have been like that already.

He brought his musings to the back of his mind as he said to Harry "I know you're innocent Harry I wanted you to know. I don't have the power to get you get out of here but I'm going to find proof to prove your innocence. I suppose I just wanted to tell you not give up." I have seen what happens to people who have been here, they give up and by the time some of them are released they have given up all hope and are not able to cope." He murmured a spell and took out several books from his robes. "I brought these; they are books on how to become an animagus. It's a way to keep the effects of the dementors at bay. I also brought some potions to keep up your strength." He held out a little bag and said I put as many bottles as I could make in here its bottomless can hold a lot. There is a spell that allows only you and I to see all these things I brought so you don't have to worry about the prison guards seeing them. There is other things in there as well but you will have to look later I don't have much time left.

He held out one of the potions bright blue in colour and said "This one will help you develop the skill of becoming an animagus almost instantly. Read on it first so you know what you are doing. I know you don't have reason to trust me but I hope you will believe me when I tell you all I wanted was to be a part of your life from the very beginning even after you rejected me. I don't hate you Harry I never did." Harry was quiet the whole time Draco spoke. Tears sprang from his eyes threatening to spill over. He had expected at least one of his friends to be the ones doing this for him, but instead the one person who he thought hated him was the one who had come to see him to help him and ease his suffering. "Could you tell me why I'm in here?" The soft spoken question was not what Draco had had been expecting to hear. Surely even if he couldn't remember someone would have told him what was going on? Nut he answered any way

"You were framed for murder Harry, with the use of your own wand. Fudge insisted it was you trying to prove the return of the dark lord to make your claims of that stick. You really had no chance once he started using the media's reports from last year that you were unstable. It didn't help with your confession either." The statement made Harry's head snap up and say "confession? What confession?" Draco explained the events followed by the trial to Harry just as there was a knock on the door with someone behind it saying "It's time to leave mr Malfoy I already gave you an extra fifteen minutes."

Draco turned to Harry and said "I don't know how long it will be before I am allowed to come back to see you…"Harry held up a hand to stop him and said "Thank you Draco. I know you must have gone through a lot just to come for this visit, I couldn't ask for more" Draco just nodded and left the room feeling like someone had reached into his chest and yanked his heart out. Before he left the room completely he turned and said to Harry "In case I never get to tell you. I love you Harry, that's why I'm doing this if you are wondering." With that he left and the door clicked shut behind him leaving a stunned Harry Potter behind.

Days became weeks, weeks into months and after that Harry just stopped counting. It just upset him. Draco Had brought him plenty of books and food which had a stasis spell. The bag was amazing. It looked like Draco had placed several years' worth of food and medication in there. How he managed that was beyond him. He felt every negative feeling he ever had for the Slytherin melt away into something warm and fuzzy. There was no way he would ever be able to repay him. The food and medication gave him the strength he needed for his animagus training, which he accomplished two weeks after starting. He considered trying to figure out a way to escape but with the lack of windows in the cell even the flight of his animagus would be useless. He decided to concentrate on studying the books Draco brought him. That at least would keep him from dying of boredom.

The animagus books were not the only ones Draco brought for him. There books on dark arts, defensive spells, ancient magic on rituals, ancient runes and many more that kept him learning and furthering his education in magic. He also noticed that his magic felt like it was growing. He could feel it pulse in his veins. His meditation allowed him to feel his magical core growing and allowed him to start practicing occlumency. Maybe he'd have better luck studying it on his own without Snape ripping into his mind and expecting him to know what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Characters beong to J. **

Azkaban had enough spells and enchantments to block anyone from casting spells. Harry had not been able to vast any spells until three months since his incarceration in prison. He hadn't noticed at first but a few sparks were on his fingers when he woke up from one of his visions of Voldemort.. Of course because of the dementors he saw the dark lord's activities every time he slept. Saw every torture, murder, heard the plans before they were executed. Ever since his stay in Azkaban his visions were more vivid the connection to the dark lord grew he was sure the other man knew this and was extra vindictive just to make him suffer. He also knew that the dark lord would not risk trying to get into his head again like when they last met as it caused him excruciating pain.

This vision had disturbed him the most. It was about Draco, his Draco. The dark lord had found out he was a spy for the light and was planning to torture and kill him as soon as he summoned him. Harry felt the spikes of his magic breaking free of the spells on the prison. He lifted his hand and the cot bed he slept on rose a few feet in the air. His heart beat faster as he cast a few spells to test his magic wandlessly. He felt exhilarated but that feeling died down as he remembered his vision.

He picked one of the books Draco had given him on astral projection. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try. Astral projection would project a part of him to another place, he just hoped it would work. He could not let Draco die without trying. Sitting on the filthy floor of his cell he began to meditate concentrating on Draco. He felt himself leave his body and found himself in the middle of a death eater meeting. Draco was on the floor in front of the dark lord screaming as he was under the cruciutus curse. There were loud gasps as the death eaters in the room noticed Harry. Harry knew his body was still in Azkaban but they didn't know that. He took advantage of their shocked gazes as he waved his hand toward the dark lord and sent him flying across the room then grabbed Draco and apparated out of there with him to the grounds of Hogwarts. When they landed Draco had looked at Harry as if he was seeing a ghost. Then Harry said "Astral projection." then smiled before he felt himself returning to his body.

That little trip took a lot out of Harry he didn't wake up for a couple of days. When he did wake up he felt the effects of the dementors right away. They were hovering outside his door. He supposed seeing Draco again and making sure he was safe had made him happy enough to draw them to him. The now familiar nightmares rose to the surface and haunted him once more.

Harry continued to concentrate on his magic. Practicing the spells in the books and learning to practice it without exhausting himself. He learned some of the books theoretically and the rest he practiced. There was a book in there to learn the art of martial arts and meditation, which he did as much as the room allowed. He didn't want to try astral projection again as it took far too much energy and left him feeling sluggish and in pain days afterwards. He would leave that for now till he needed it. More time passed although he did not know how much and continued to learn and relearn everything the books could teach him. However the books could only do so much to ease the effects of the prison. The food and potions he had, had run out and he was back on prison rations. It was getting more and more difficult to keep holding onto the hope that someone would be able to prove his innocence. Even changing into his animagus form was getting to be too much for him. Harry was giving up. What was the point of holding on and hoping that people who had betrayed him would see sense.

The day he had a visitor Harry was sat in the corner of his prison. His face was gaunt. His black unruly hair which he had never been able to tame anyway was much wilder than he ever thought could be possible hung limply in strands past his shoulders almost all the way down his back. His was taut and his bones stuck out showing how thin he was. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to have a bath. He had had one of his visions and this time Voldemort had killed more than usual. Over thirty victims in one night in a small village he did not recognise. He had called it initiation night. He wanted his new recruits to show him what they were capable of. Bodies, blood and pain everywhere he looked. It was also when he realised his access to Voldemort mind had increased. He knew every spell, enchantment, curse, ritual and everything else Voldemort had learned in his lifetime.

All that knowledge had given Harry a headache. He felt exhausted and drained, leaving him to wish for the rest he could never have. All he thought was why was he even bothering to learn what he had learned? He would never be able to leave anyway and even if he did find a way he would have to live the life of a fugitive. He didn't want that. He felt defeated and just sat there withdrawing into himself, giving up. The click of the door did nothing to bring Harry out his misery. He drew further into himself away from reality and the pain that came with it.

Dumbledore stood at the entrance looking for Harry in the dark room. Lighting up his wand he finally saw him huddled in the corner of the prison. Four years had passed since he had been imprisoned. Dumbledore knew that Harry would be angry, hurt and feel betrayed but he had faith in him enough to think that he would help with the war that the light side was rapidly losing. He should have had that same faith in the boy when he was accused of murder. But the evidence was so overwhelming. The boy had been distraught and angry over the loss of his godfather Sirius Black it had not seemed like such a big leap to believe he had lost it and in his anger murder five people. How wrong he had been.

Tears fell from his eyes as realised he was once again responsible for another innocent being sent straight to the depths of hell. Even his friends had believed in his guilt. If it had not been for young Draco Malfoy who turned spy and brought evidence of Harry's innocence no-one would have known.

He walked into the cell and stood in front of Harry and said "Harry! Harry can you hear me? It's me professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore felt his blood run cold when Harry didn't respond or seem to hear him. He didn't even move. How was the boy supposed to defeat the dark lord in this state? No matter we'll take him home and fix him there.

"Harry I'm here to bring you home, can you understand me?" This time Dumbledore bent down and reached out a hand to lift Harry's face to him. All that stared back at him were glassy eyes that did not seem to see him. Dumbledore could see that Harry was not there. There was no recognition or any reaction whatsoever. A shuffling behind him brought Remus Lupin to his side. A look of pain crossed his face. He bent down and picked Harry up cradling him as he carried him out of the cell. Harry was so light he didn't even need to cast lightening charm.

Daylight streamed through the windows of the room where Harry lay on a four poster bed in Grimmauld place. He hadn't moved since he arrived three months before. Of course All the Weaslys were there as well as Draco and Severus Snape who had checked Harry and administered the potions he needed. Remus had washed and changed him into pyjamas then rotated sitting with him with Draco and Severus just talking to him.

Since Draco was discovered as a spy he had been staying at Grimmauld place. He had nowhere else to go. He had been disowned as the Malfoy heir and had to fend for himself. He was discovered after he betrayed his father by tricking him into a trap for the order, where he wasted no time in forcing a truth potion down his throat and asking for the information about Harry.

This brought out the truth of Harry's innocence and he had wasted no time in making sure Dumbledore set about his release. He had not stopped thinking about Harry. Obviously he had made good use of the books he had left him. It had been a shock when Harry appeared when the dark lord was torturing him to punish him for the betrayal. He had been so sure that he would not live through the night and that he would suffer more he could imagine before that happened. But seeing Harry holding him even if it had been for those precious few minutes had been like being offered heaven and then having it ripped away in a brutal way. The pain felt like a cruciatus curse in his chest that lived within him every day. But Harry was here under the same roof. Whatever happened to make him like he was now had to have been recent otherwise he would not have been able to come for him when he did. He had not told anyone of the rescue he wasn't sure if he should. The people around him who called themselves light wizards were fickle. Who knew how they would twist the knowledge that Harry had managed to perform magic within the prison of Azkaban.

He made his way upstairs to Harry's room. Remus Lupin was sat beside Harry's bed holding his hand. When Harry had been sent away it had broken the man. He was refused permission to visit Harry because he was a werewolf and they thought he would try to break him out somehow. He had watched as time went by the man looked older than he seemed. He just seemed to give up on life. The combination of the death of Sirius Black and Harry being taken away just seemed to drain any motivation to live in the man.

Draco spoke softly as he entered the room "Remus! Do you mind if I sit with him for a while?" Remus looked up at Draco. They had a tentative friendship based on their mutual belief in Harry's innocence. Remus had helped Draco with Harry's care package when he had gained admittance to see him that had taken a lot of magic and then some. He nodded and got up to allow Draco to sit with Harry. Then he quietly left the room to get some food and rest before coming back to sit with him. Taking Harry's hand Draco looked at his face his eyes were closed making him miss the green irises.

"Harry you were supposed to hold on" Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to speak. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long to get you out of there." One of his other hands was pushing the hair off Harry's face. Then he leaned and brushed is lips on Harry's softly. It felt like a balm on his wounded heart. He sat back in his chair still holding Harry's hand. "Harry please, wake up. I can't bear this. I need you please wake up." He leaned forward again and laid his head on space beside Harry and wrecking sobs tore from him as he cried. He suddenly felt a tentative hand on his head slowly stroking his hair and he lifted his head to look into Harry's green eyes looking back at him looking confused "Draco?" was all he said before his arms were full of the sobbing Slytherin holding him like he would never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Characters belong to J. **

When Harry felt himself surfacing from wherever his mind had had retreated to, he felt like he was lying in a soft comfortable and blessedly warm bed. It had been such a long time since he had been warm or comfortable for that matter. He must be dead, of course he must, his cell was always cold, there was no comfortable place to sit let alone sleep and that smell that always hung around no matter many times he had scrougified the place when he regained use of his magic. The sound of someone crying had pulled him out of his unconsciousness.

The sound carried pain and tore at his heart. He wanted to see who this person was. Why were they crying? All he knew was that he wanted to comfort whoever it was. He let the sound pull him out of his mind and opened his eyes. The sun in the room was so bright it hurt his eyes but he forced them to stay open. He wanted to see who was crying so brokenly. He saw someone with his head on the bed next to him. Slowly he reached out and stroked his hair. The person lifted his head to look at Harry. The grey silver eyes staring back at him showed relief, happiness and something else Harry could not make out. He would know those eyes anywhere they were Draco's eyes. All he could say was "Draco?" Before he was being held tightly.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. Mmph gh.." The rest of his words were mumbled through sobs and Harry's shoulder so that he couldn't make them out. Harry just held him still trying to believe that this was real. He hadn't allowed himself to think about how he felt about Draco especially after what he told him when he last saw him. It didn't change how happy he felt just holding him at that moment. Like the last piece of a puzzle had fallen into place somewhere inside him where he hadn't realised it was missing. He had no doubt seeing him and being held in his arms how he felt about him. He loved him too.

Draco helped Harry to sit up before telling him he would be right back. He wanted Severus to check him over to make sure he was ok. At that time of day the only people in the house were Draco, Harry, Remus and Severus Snape. The Weaslys were at their home the headmaster had told them he would alert them of any change with Harry, he himself was at Hogwarts seeing to the school. The rest of the order of the phoenix were out on missions. It wasn't long before Draco came back carrying a tray with food and pumpkin juice, Severus and Remus following behind him. Harry, Remus walked into the room, tears coursing down his cheeks wanting to get closer to Harry but worried about being rebuffed. Of course Severus had no such fears. He just said "decided to re-join the living then heh Potter? Oh well I suppose I shall have to suffer your presence all over again still as arrogant as your father even prison failed to take that out of you I suppose there's not much that can be done about it." He said this as he cast diagnosis spells and then taking out several potions from his robes and placing them on the bedside table. "Take those after eating Potter, it would not be comfortable on an empty stomach." He then left the room without so much as waiting for a reply.

Then Harry said "Well there goes my theory that I was dead, if I did get to go to heaven Snape would not be there?" His voice was raspy from disuse and Draco helped him drink some water. He smiled at the two men who chuckled, then said "ok who's going to tell me what happened? I'm kind of out of the loop and I don't like it." Remus sat down in the chair looking very old tired "I thought I lost you." There was a crack in his voice as he continued "After Siri was gone you were all I had left cub. They wouldn't even allow me to come see you." Harry leaned over and pulled Remus into a hug "It's alright Remus, I'm here now." They stayed like that till Remus calmed down and Draco placed the food tray on Harry's lap balanced by a spell. "Eat while we tell you what happened." Harry began to eat the soup first. As soon as he started Draco continued to speak

"When you were locked up before your trial Severus, Remus and I were the only ones convinced you hadn't done it. It didn't coincide with your personality. The others were crippled by fear of you turning dark and having another dark lord on their hands. They didn't look beyond the evidence and when you confessed while under the effects of the potion you had been administered it sealed your fate. The three of us began to make potions to keep you healthy and chose books for you to study to keep your mind focused on something else besides the dementors. Dobby came to us and told us that the prison proofed against the use of magic inside it but it was wizard magic that they could guard against, however elf magic allowed Dobby to cast a spell that Severus and your mother had been working on before she died. He then had every elf he knew to cook as much food as they could fit into the bag and make just as many health potions, and place as many books. The spell allowed only the caster and the person they were making the bag for see the it and its contents. The elves allied with the goblins and the centaurs and used their magic together to help protect you. It was the only way to be sure that the magic worked the way we wanted it to till we could get you out of there. They knew that the only thing that would allow darkness to completely fall was with your death. It took several days to complete and I was the one chosen to bring everything to you. I convinced Lucius to get me into the prison under the guise that I wanted to curse you for revenge you know the kick you while you're down. He loved the idea and taught me a curse to cast on your worst enemy to make them suffer. I won't tell you what it does but suffice it to say it's not nice.

Anyway when I got back I spoke to Severus to get me into the death eater ring as a spy for the order. It was the only place where I knew the answers I was seeking were. It took me a while to find out what really happened. When I did I tricked my father into getting caught by the order, then forcing the truth potion down his throat and managed to get the information I needed. You were granted a reprieve and released yesterday." Harry didn't know what to say. Draco had been through so much to get him his freedom even to the cost of his father by betraying him. If he had ever doubted how Draco felt about him this would defiantly set him straight.

He had finished his soup and put his arms around Draco hugging him. Remus seeing that they might want some privacy had quietly walked out of the room to give them privacy and to head off the Weaslys he could hear arriving downstairs. "Thank you Draco" He turned Draco's face to face him then leaned in and kissed him and said "just so you know I love you too." Draco deepened the kiss; his tongue asking for entrance in Harry's which he was granted. They finally pulled away from each other and Draco said "Do you really mean it?" Harry smiled and said "maybe I wasn't convincing enough" then proceeded to kiss Draco again and said "Was that convincing?" to which Draco replied "I just need a bit more convincing for a little longer this time" Harry laughed and kissed him again.

Suddenly there was a shout at the door then Draco was pulled away from him and pushed onto the floor by a towering Ron yelling "Get off him ferret what the hell do you think you are doing taking advantage of Harry like that. Harry felt his blood boil. He waved his hand and sent Ron flying across the room hitting his head with a sickening thud before falling onto the floor by Hermione's feet. Harry got off the bed to check on Draco and help him up. Before turning to Ron and saying "How dare you presume to come in here and try and act all protective. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry was now standing next to Draco was all but holding him up. "Come on Harry you need to get back into bed before you collapse."

Harry allowed Draco to help him back on the bed. When he looked back toward the door he saw the two people who had been his friends before they turned their backs on him, behind them seemed to be the rest of the Weasly clan minus the twins. He turned to them and said in a calm voice "Thank you for coming. Now leave because I don't want you here." None of them moved away or showed any inclination of doing so. Then Hermione spoke "Harry we.." He didn't let her finish "I said get out , you are not welcome here." The crackling of magic in the room was the only outward sign showing his anger.

Mrs Weasly stated to weep and said "Oh Harry we are so sorry. We will do whatever it takes to get you back in our lives again." Harry laughed a mirthless laugh before saying "Back in your lives? What makes you think I could ever trust you so blindly again?

Do you want to know what hurt the most? It wasn't that I had been framed or been locked up for a crime I didn't commit. It was that the people I called family and my friends who had promised we were in this together who turned their backs on me when I needed them most, believed the worst of me that I was capable of doing something so vicious. It told me you had never known me at all. You never even gave me the benefit of the doubt. If it had been one of you I would not have jumped so readily to believe the worst of you. Especially you Ron and Hermione After everything we have been through together you left me out to dry without a backward glance. How could you?" Hermione spoke up then "But Harry you confessed you said you did it what were we supposed to think then?." Harry felt fury rise within him "You were supposed to know that something wasn't right, if you were really my friends you would have known that I was not capable of the things I was accused of. Which by the way can someone tell me the whole story so I know why I have been in hell the past whatever time I was locked in that hellhole?" The Weasley's looked at each other and Ron said after a little while " You were accused of torturing and murdering five muggles in order to prove your claims that You know who was back." Harry didn't want to hear anymore he wanted them gone " Ok I want my staff back, my invisibility cloak, my firebolt and my albums oh and someone needs to tell me where Hedwig is." This caused quite a bit of uneasiness amongst the Weaslys. It was Draco that answered him. "Harry your things were burnt and Hedwig was killed by Hermione when you were arrested." The pain of the loss of his first friend was too much for Harry so when Hermione tried to excuse her actions by claiming that she had thought he was guilty he lost it.

Leave now before I turn the wards against you." Ron got up and left and the rest followed making their way back to their home at the Burrow. "We truly are sorry Harry we let you down badly but there's not much we can to change that only hope you will eventually forgive us." They were Ginny's parting words as she left Draco alone with Harry again. Harry wept for his familiar. He had wanted to kill Hermione when Draco told him what she did. Draco comforted him as best as he could and when he calmed down he turned to face Draco and ask "are you ok?" Draco nodded and said "Only you would worry about whether I was ok when it was you that just received bad news and by the way that was impressive wandless magic Harry have you always been able to do that?"

Shaking his head Harry answered "I learned it in my cell. Something made my magic grow while I was locked up. It made it possible for me to override the spells in the prison. That's how I was able to astral project to you." "I've been meaning to ask you about that if you managed to astral project that time why you didn't do it again." Draco had wanted to say I wanted to see you but thought it sounded too needy. "It takes a lot of energy and power to accomplish and I may have had the power but I had no energy to use up. That short time I came for you knocked me out for at least two days. Well I can't be sure of course but there was two days' worth of the rations they gave me in there." "Your Health is not as bad as it could have been I suppose. Do you want to talk about Hedwig?" Harry shook his head and said I think right now we need to concentrate on our survival of this war.

Draco reached out and grabbed the potions and handed them to Harry. "You need to drink these." Harry obliged and drank the potions grimacing at the taste before saying "You know I'm going to relearn potions and figure out a way to make them taste better. One of those has an aftertaste like mud, the other like hair and the last one tastes like armpit." This made Draco laugh Harry loved hearing him laugh and wanted to hear him do it more often. His eyes were getting heavy and he lay down, moving to the side je pulled away the blankets on that area inviting Draco to lie next to him and Draco obliged. Harry lay with Draco's arms holding him and his head on his chest. They both fell asleep like that sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

Harry woke up first the next morning and he lay there just watching Draco sleep and trying to figure out a way to deal with Voldemort. He looked so peaceful and had a half smile on his face. He woke up as Harry reached out and touched his face. Harry smiled and said "morning!" Draco smiled back and kissed Harry on the lips before saying "morning, you know I could get used to this. I like waking up in your arms." Harry blushed and answered "I like waking up in your arms too so I think its ok for you to get used to it, I never want to be separated from you." With a smile Draco went on to say "good because I'm already used to it anyway." They both laughed just as Remus knocked and entered the room. "Morning boys, how are you today?" It was Harry that answered "we're fine thanks Remus and you?" "Oh I'm good, had to herd off the Weaslys this morning as they tried to get in to see you." Remus chuckled a bit at that.

Harry had been thinking when he woke up that morning about how much devastation Voldemort had caused. Seeing the haggard tired lines on Remus's face and the way he hunched up like he was exhausted showed him that Remus had had more than he was capable of coping with. He looked twice his age and his clothes were more ragged than ever. Draco seemed tired too, like he had almost given up. This was not the proud obnoxious boy he had once been. Four years had made too much of a difference and he did not want to see what he himself looked like. He would probably get a heart attack but he knew there was something he could do. He could undo all the damage that had been caused. All he had to do was go back to the source. Of all the spells, enchantments, curses and jinxes that he got out of the dark lord's head one spell stood out from the rest for him. The dark lord had disregarded it because it would not be possible for him to cast it, he had too much blood on his hands and the cruelty streak in him would kill him if he even attempted it, neither could he get someone else to do it for him it only worked for someone with power that matched his and has to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, that person just happened to be Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Characters belong to J. **

The spell was Salazar's personalised time spell created by him for himself and his descendants as long as they remained pure. If anyone evil tried to use it they would die. Harry knew that Voldemort was not aware of the information download he had gained or the fact that it was caused by the continuous visions. What Harry did not know at the time was that the reason his magic had worked while he was incarcerated was because he had been siphoning it from Voldemort. He did not realise he was twice as powerful as he was when he was first arrested at fourteen. All he needed to do was convince Remus, Draco and Severus to help him.

"I've been thinking and I may have a way to get rid of old moldy shorts before he completely destroys everything." When Harry said that both Remus and Draco looked at him and said "how?" harry smiled at them and said "A spell. There is only one chance at it and as it's a personalised spell only I can perform it. I have had four years of being in that monster's head. I know him better than I know myself. Everything that goes through his mind, the way he thinks, the reasons why he makes specific decisions and most of all I know his secrets and his deepest fears. The best part about it is that he does not realise I know all of this." Remus was smiling and said "Harry that information could end the war for good this time. That is amazing, I will help in whatever way I can." Harry turned to Draco who was not smiling "what's the catch Harry?" Of all the things Harry expected Draco to say this was not it. How did he know there would be a catch? But Draco continued to say "you may know the dark lord inside out Harry but I know you. There has to be a catch or you would not be beating around the bush trying to make us see the good side of your plan so start talking. What does this spell do exactly and don't skim out on the facts." Harry sighed as he had hoped Draco would have allowed him to show the good side of the spell before telling them the downside if ever, cause given the chance he would not let him know the details till it was too late. "Okay it's a one way door kind of spell. Once it's done it cannot be undone and umm…" Harry stalled for a bit before telling Draco the cost of performing the spell but Draco was having none of it. "…and what Harry?" "Well the cost is a life, well actually my own life but I won't be completely dead, my…"He was cut off by both Remus and Draco with a shout of "What?" Draco continued to speak "Are you kidding me?

That is out of the question Harry there is no way on this earth I will let you cast that spell." "Draco listen to me. I have seen everything that monster has done ever since the connection to him has been open through his eyes. The man kills and tortures for fun. He can't go for an hour without inflicting pain or killing someone. The muggle population is half of what it was as well as the wizarding population not to mention the fact that they can't fight back with all the alliances the dark lord made over the years because of the ministry's need to discriminate and harass non humans.

The longer I wait the less chance of saving anything or anyone. We've already lost the war. If we keep burying our heads in the sand we will lose each other too." Draco was openly crying now, he knew they had to something but he was not willing to sacrifice Harry. "Harry I finally get to be with you and you want me to sacrifice you?" "It won't be like that Draco. Yes I have to die for the spell to work but that's only because two souls can't inhabit the same body. The spell takes all my memories and magic to my past self. I will know everything I know now enough to make the changes we need to win this war without losing so many people. We will be able to be together without having to look over our shoulders anymore.

As you will be in the room as well you will remember this timeline too although not as vividly as me and those memories will fade as time goes by but it will be enough to let you trust me when we meet. If I succeed the timeline will change around you to the future of the new timeline." Remus who had been quiet spoke up. "Harry I have to agree with Draco here. It's too risky. I'm sure we can find another way to beat the dark lord without resorting to your death. I'm sorry but magic is unpredictable Harry. An interpretation of something can create something else different from what is expected"

"Remus do you really believe that there is any chance of turning the tide now? Be honest. I may not have been out there but I am aware that even the ministry is not on our side anymore it's full of death eaters. The only reason Fudge is still minister is because Moldy shorts can manipulate him. He's just a front to keep people thinking they have a chance until Voldemort has secured all his bases then he does not need to anymore." Harry was looking at Remus as he spoke, while he had his arms around Draco to comfort him.

"I don't want to take the chance that something will go wrong. Please Harry try and see this from my point of view. If the tables were turned..." Draco was looking Harry in the eye when he saw him wince. "Harry you didn't know what would happen to you when you astraled to save me. Yet you took the chance anyway. If you had not been able to save me how would you have felt?" "I probably would have given up and stopped fighting to stay sane. But that's not the same thing Draco. It didn't happen that way." Yes I know Harry I just want you to see that you are asking me to let do a spell you have never attempted before, one that kills you and if it goes wrong you stay dead. You did whatever you could to save me, do you think I won't do the same for you? If you died I would want to give up too."

"What if I can take you with me?" Draco was confused by this. All he could say was "what?" "Look the spell does not allow anyone but me to cast it. It won't work for moldy shorts because he has taken lives and pure evil. Someone else casting it won't work either but the spell does not say I have to go alone. We need to get into the chamber of secrets as soon as possible that's where the book that contains the spell is." As he said this Harry was trying to get up but he was pushed back down by Draco who said "whoa chill out there or did you forget you are not well. You know Harry your disregard for your own health frightens me to no end." Harry didn't fight him and lay back down before saying "of course I could just lay here and do nothing while old moldy shorts gets closer to finding us". Remus spoke up and said "Ok if we can get this book and it turns out that you can take more than just you then we will all go. It's all or nothing. If it works we have to make sure Dumbledore and his band of merry men do not get their hands on your fortune and use for themselves." "Fortune? What fortune?" The confusion in Harry's eyes told Remus all he needed to know. Harry was never told of his inheritances. "Harry I can only guess you didn't know that you inherited from both your parents and Sirius." Harry answered "the only thing I know I inherited was this house from Sirius just before I was arrested". "Well you inherited a lot more than that Harry. I did wonder why you would allow someone else to take control of everything you own." Harry did not like where this was headed but he didn't have time for that now. He could see Voldemort through their link. He had found a way into Grimmauld place. He would be there in just over twenty minutes. "Okay I don't want to alarm anyone but we have to get out of here now. Ol' moldy shorts is on his way here."

The others didn't argue with him. They helped him up and went to the fireplace and immediately flooed to the three broomsticks in Hogsmead. It was still early in the morning and there was no-one around. Harry then led them to the sweet shop called Honey dukes. It was empty too and they went down to the cellar and from there made their way into Hogwarts. Harry didn't waste time when they got there and told the others they needed to get to a particular girls' bathroom that had a ghost in it called mourning myrtle.

Once they arrived Harry opened the chamber of secrets and they all made their way down the slide, Draco went first followed by Harry then Remus. The bottom of the slide was just as dirty and disgusting as it had been the last time Harry had been there. When they entered the main chamber the body of the basilisk was still there somehow it had not started to rot, something Harry was grateful for. The smell down there was almost as bad as Azkaban prison he did not even want to imagine how bad it would be with a rotting corpse on top of everything else. They stopped in front of a huge statue that they assumed was of Salazar Sliytherin.

Harry remembered that it was where the snake had come out of when it was called by the soul in Tom Riddle's diary the day he fought the basilisk when he was twelve. He searched his mind for the password that he knew was for the rooms beyond it. Then he remembered and spoke in parseltounge"open Salazar greatest of Hogwarts four." Instead of the mouth opening like Harry was expecting the whole head of the statue moved aside revealing double doors with two snakes as guardians. It looked like it had not been disturbed for centuries.

One of the snakes moved forward so fast Harry did not see it coming. It bit him before resuming its place on the door and speaking "Descendent of Salazar what do you seek in this place. No-one has been down here for centuries". I seek refuge for my friends and myself as well as a spell I wish to go back in time and change what is" Harry did not know why he had told the snake this, it must have something to do with the bite. This was confirmed by the snake's next words "Sanctuary granted. You may entre for your heart is true. The truth serum will wear off in another minute or so. You will find more than you seek in here. Then in clear English the snake spoke to Draco and Remus. "Beware friends of the descendent if you betray him you will face a fate worse than death." With that the snake became a statue once more and the double doors opened to reveal a massive foyer. Whatever Harry was expecting it was not this. He knew Voldemort had never been in here and could not get in even if he tried.

"Wow Harry you do not do things by half do you?" The doors closed behind them before Harry remembered "we should probably send a message to Sev before he goes to Grimmauld place with my potions and gets himself killed. Draco sent a patronus to Severus explaining that they were no longer at Grimmauld as it was compromised and that they were safe.

A tour of their surroundings showed that they were in what appeared to be a mansion. It was tastefully decorated in neutral colours and wooden floors in most rooms. Harry was helped into a bed in one of the suite of rooms they found. The moving around had taken a lot out him and he passed out just as his head hit the pillow.

When Harry next woke up Draco was sitting on the bed next to him reading a book from one of the bookshelves in the room. It wasn't the fact that Draco was reading a book but the title that drew his attention. 101 household spells, the most effective cleaning spells. Harry laughed drawing Draco's attention from the book. He asked as he kissed him "What's so funny?" Harry answered still smiling." I never thought I'd Live to see the day you would willingly read a book on cleaning you seemed to be allergic to anything that had to do with work when we were younger." Ha ha very funny I'll have you know I have no objections to a little manual labour. I may have once but that spoilt little brat is in the past where he belongs. Besides if we are going to be here a while then we will need to tidy this place up especially in the main chamber. That smell is not very pleasant. How are you feeling now? I was worried when you passed out like that."

Harry stretched himself feeling the aches in his bones but nothing to be alarmed about. It was more a feeling of having been through a tough quidditch practice session the day before and then the complaining of the muscles the next day. He told this to Draco as he asked him how long he had been asleep for. "You been asleep for the better part of two days. Remus and I have been taking turns watching over you and spelling you some potions into your system. We found a way in and out of the chamber that does not need a parselmouth the only problem is the entrance is hidden in the black lake and if you don't know it's there then there is no way of finding it. I think it's some form of an altered fidelias charm. I'm guessing that's how the basilisk was able to get in and out of the castle."

"Sounds like you guys have been busy." "Actually the snake at the door explained how it works so we could get you the potions you needed from Sev. Old Dumbledore tried to follow us when he found out we were here. It was actually funny as he tried to figure out how we managed to disappear on Hogwarts grounds. We could see him but he could not see us as soon as we were within range of the entrance. I hope I was not assuming too much but I figured he'd be the last person you'd want to see after everything." "Yeah I don't want to see him but it does not change our mission. We need to find out as much about that spell as we can."

Suddenly a strange voice that seemed to come from the wall spoke "Maybe I can help." They both turned toward the voice that spoke and noticed a painting of a man who looked a lot like an older version of Harry. Green eyes a shade the same as the killing curse, Wavy shoulder length hair that looked difficult to tame but the length seemed to help with that and a cheeky smile just like Harry's. "Who are you?" they both asked at the same time. The man's smile got wider as he said "Salazar Slytherin at your service. You must be one of my descendants and from the looks of you I'm guessing you were treated to the oh he's powerful he must be going dark let's lock him up." Harry was the one who answered this time. "Yeah I suppose that's pretty much one way of looking at it. I was framed for murder and got locked in prison for the past four years with dementors for company. I don't think I would have stayed sane without those who believed in me and did whatever they could to help me." Salazar was not smiling anymore. The anger on his face was clear for all to see. Even though it was not directed at them it still made a chill run down on both Harry and Draco's backs. "I will give you what you seek young one but I think you need to learn a lot more about how the magic works before you attempt to do this. There is a reason why there is a warning label on the spell. You need to be taught how to use it before you can cast it. The power and knowledge come with a great responsibility. Whoever is given the chance to use it must know that not everything can be changed as the consequences could change things and plunge the world into darkness. It is a matter of seeing what needs to be changed and what needs to be left alone. I will help you with this. Perhaps in time we will meet properly either I will come to you or you will come to me. There are plenty of changes to get used to once time is altered and you will need to learn the responsibilities of your birth right.

Harry and Draco spoke with the portrait they explained how they got to be where they were and how things were falling in Voldemort favour. The portrait then told them of the things he was going to teach them and best of all how to take both Harry, Draco and Remus back with him to the past as well as give them the recipe to a potion that cured lycanthropy. Remus would need it once he got back.

The days passed as their training began. Salazar had portraits all over the place so he had access to all the rooms including the main chamber. They cleaned the whole place up and cut up the huge basilisk into potion ingredients for Snape as part of their training. They learned the basics of magic. Everything they should have learned at Hogwarts had the curriculum not been changed over the years. The days turned into weeks and weeks into months they had to train in muggle style fighting, something which surprised Harry and asked Salazar about. "Just because I don't like muggles does not mean I do not see their strengths.

Only an idiot would judge an opponent based on lack of magic. You must remember Harry that times are different now than they used to be in m day. Muggles killed us on sight and dragged our families to be burned at the stake. I may not wish to mingle with them but that does not mean every single muggle shared the views of the others. That is why I do not agree with the eradication of muggles.

The training was completed after they had been in the chamber for a year and a half. The ministry had fallen to the deatheaters Voldemort had his eye on Hogwarts the only stronghold left of the light side and since Harry had not been seen since they had left Grimmauld place it was assumed he was dead. Remus and Draco did not want to refute the claim. Besides all three were going to change the past and the current present would cease to exist.

As they prepared the time ritual Harry mentioned wishing Sal was there with them in person even if it was just to thank him. He had taught them more than was expected and it seemed so callous to just leave. Salazar turned to Harry and said "Harry I want you to come over to my painting and place your hand on it." Harry did as he was told and then just as he touched the painting it began to glow. The light became too bright for him to keep his eyes open and then it stopped. A laugh brought him back to the present. It was Salazar only he was corporeal and very real. "Sal?" Harry was flabbergasted he threw his arms around Salazar and said "How did this happen?"

Sal hugged him back and said "well it could not have worked before until you expressed a desire to meet me and you magic did the rest. I have suspected for a while now that it was a possibility that you are a reincarnation of me. I just could not be sure till now. This means you have all my abilities some of which you find out about in time but most of all you are the true leader of both the light and the dark. The perfect balance to lead this world out the darkness it now finds itself in. The knowledge I have yet to teach you will come with time. However the main reason I wished to be here too was to help you with the upcoming attack. In order for you to be successful in your mission you have to take care of the now. You cannot go back to the past without having defeated the Voldemort of this time. You have to get rid of the piece of soul stuck in your scar otherwise things will probably turn out the same as they are now regardless of what you do. Break the connection and Ol moldy shorts won't stand a chance." They were all listening and decided that they would do whatever it takes. Harry knew he was ready to face Voldemort. If he could defeat him now then it would not be as bad when he had to do it again in the past. This was a part of the to pay for a passage back to the past. He felt no fear only determination. He could do this. He could save all those innocents he had been forced to watch being tortured and murdered.

The four men put on their amour and left the safety of the chamber of secrets as they made their way back upstairs within Hogwarts. They stopped outside the headmaster's office and Sal waved his hand towards the statue that guarded the entrance making it move aside and letting them in. As they entered the headmaster's office they were greeted by shocked grasps from those within. Dumbledore had not even realised that someone was at the door which was new for him. Harry didn't waste time with pleasantries and said" Voldemort will be here in approximately 20 minutes you need to get the students somewhere safe now."

He turned to leave; his hand in Draco's who was offering him comfort when he felt him tense up as they got into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was not one to leave well enough alone "Harry !" Harry cut him off "Dumbledore have you not caused enough damage? Do you want to include the student's lives' as well? Get them somewhere safe now you stupid old goat." Then without waiting for an answer Harry and his entourage left for the great hall to wait out the confrontation. On the way they discussed their action plan. They didn't have to necessarily win the war just get rid of Voldemort to cut the connection between him and Harry. It would not be easy but they had to do it.

As the students were being ushered to safety Voldemort was attacking the castle. That was Harry's cue. He went outside and challenged Voldemort to a duel. He did not notice Sal combine his essence with him giving him an edge over Voldemort. The duel seemed like a joke. Harry was so much more powerful and in control all it took was a spell draining Voldemort power and he was down. It was so anticlimactic Harry was worried that somehow Voldemort was just playing with him. He had to fight his way to Draco and Remus and get them back to the chamber. It was time to go back even though he could not find Sal anywhere.

They lay next to each other as Harry recited the spell and they drank a portion that would send their memories and magic back to when Harry was seven years old. Harry held Draco's hand. He could feel the connection to Voldemort was gone. The sudden reprieve from the constant headaches was a bit disorienting for him but as he felt himself falling into darkness he said to Draco "I love you." He then heard a faint "I love you more." Then everything went black.

Harry opened his eyes to a dark room. It felt cramped and familiar. He also felt shrunken then he raised his hand and said "lumos" a light shone out of his hand lighting up the small space. Memories of another lifetime filled his head giving him a headache. He knew it would pass just like Sal had said it would then he would have to begin retraining his body. A loud knock and a screeching came from the other side of his door. "Get up you lazy brat the breakfast isn't going to cook itself." His aunt Petunia's voice filled him with rage. The memory of her betrayal for money played in his head.

For a split second he wanted to kill her and her husband. But he calmed himself down. Instead of answering her he used his animagus powers, a beautiful red and gold phoenix to flash out of the cupboard into the kitchen in front of his aunt. On seeing her nephew come out of a wall of fire without any sign of getting burnt Petunia screamed for all she was worth. The ruckus brought Vernon, her husband thundering down the stairs to find out what was wrong. He arrived just as Harry was completing a spell. "Boy what did you do?" Harry turned to him and said "I cast a spell uncle Vernon. I am just giving you what you deserve. Everything you ever did to me will be done to you." He turned toward Petunia and said "you know Petunia if you had shown me even a shred of kindness I would have been more than happy to share with you my legacy. I know that more than anything you wanted to be magical. I could have given you that and more.

You may not remember it but I lived with you till I was fourteen and by then the mistreatment you gave me was so bad it was all I could do to stay alive long enough to get out of here. The final straw was when you poisoned me and handed me over to a dark wizard who wanted me dead for a measly £200. I realised then that trying to get you to accept me in any way shape or form was futile. I know better now. You will go through what you put me through even the years I spent in Azkaban the whole works. I really don't care what happens to you now. You no longer have the protection you were receiving because of my being here. You are on your own.

Have fun I gotta go now I have an inheritance to claim, after all my parents were very wealthy. Oh and Vernon by wealthy I mean I am the third richest person in the whole of Europe. Don't worry I'll come visit so that I can rub my wealth in your faces." Throughout the tirade Vernon's face had changed colour so many times Harry wondered if he was breathing. "You are not going anywhere boy. Those freaks of yours said you had to stay here for your own safety. Now go make breakfast before I decide my fist needs to meet your face. As for your little speech I will punish you later for that after you have done your chores you ungrateful little..."

Vernon never got to finish his sentence Harry had thrown him against the wall and held him there before saying "You are even more stupid than I gave you credit for. You're not worth the effort. "With that he let Vernon drop in a huge heap on the floor with Petunia running to him to see if he was ok. Harry flashed out of the house just as Petunia was shrieking Vernon! Vernon! Are you ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Characters belong to J. **

Harry appeared in alleyway just outside the leaky cauldron, a little pub that hid the entrance to the wizarding world. He made sure his scar was covered, the last thing he needed was to be recognised. He made his way to Gringotts bank and had his parent's will read as well as an inheritance test. The results shocked him. He knew of his inheritance from his family but as the last member of his family there were other inheritances from the almost deceased line. His grandparents' siblings on both sides of the family had estates, properties and money from their own marriages and then there was the fact he was the last descendent of Godric Gryffindor making him the heir as well as that of Salazar Slytherin as Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort was disinherited an mostly dead for all intents and purposes, both lines bringing even more wealth. Harry had to wonder if Dumbledore knew about this and if he did why he never let him know about it. Why would he leave him to suffer with Dursley's if he could afford anything he needed?

He would worry about that later right now he had to get a place to live that was unplottable then find Draco and Remus. His heart ached when he thought of Draco. They had become inseparable during their time together training. He felt like a part of him was missing and he just wanted to make sure that Draco was ok. Upon receiving his head of house rings and withdrawing some money Harry went shopping for necessities. He would leave the main shopping for when he had Draco with him then he made his way to Potter manor. The house was well kept from what he could see. He realised that there must be house elves around.

A house elf popped in front of him and squeaked "master" before hugging his leg then began to worry as he realised what he had done. " I'm sorry master do you wish Siddy to punish himself?" Harry laughed as he noticed the difference between this elf and Dobby, Dobby who was ready to bash his own head in at the slightest infraction of his master and this one who requested permission to do so. Someone must have forbidden him to do so. Most likely his mother. "No Siddy I would not like it if you punished yourself. It would distress me. Can you show me around? I have only found out about the house and would like to see it."

The over excitable elf that reminded Harry of Dobby took Harry around the manor. He explained how the elves were under orders from his parents to keep the house well-kept and ready for when he would come looking someday just in case something happened to them. The anger Harry had felt when he had finally read his parent's will rose to the surface. It said he was never supposed to go to the Dursley's and if all the families they had arranged to have him were somehow unable to take him in then he was to be placed back at potter manor where the elves and the staff, who were squibs, were to raise him. Harry calmed himself down as he met the rest of the elves who were residing at the manor. He was fussed over fed and put to bed. He would have a lot to do in the morning starting with getting Draco from under the thumb of his father.

The next morning Harry had breakfast in his rooms. He was sleeping in his parent's rooms. It made him feel closer to them. He had to go back to Gringotts and talk to the Goblins. They were the only ones with enough knowledge of how he could get Draco removed from the care of his parents. He didn't want him in there longer than necessary. Draco's stories about his father's lessons in pain haunted him. He had to get him out. He out on the new clothes he bought the day before and asked Siddy to use his magic to disguise him. He didn't want risk a stray finite incatartem removing his disguise and exposing him.

That done he had Siddy escort him to Gringotts, the elf was only happy to do so and brought him right outside the building. Harry nodded at the guards guarding the door I greeting before going in. He went up to a cashier and requested to see his finance manager after showing his Potter head of house ring. The Goblin escorted him to the office he had been taken to the day before when he claimed his was his finance manager whom he had been introduced to the day before.

"Greetings Sabertooth!" The goblin looked up and although he was surprised that the boy had recognised him when other wizards did not even bother to he did not show it. "Greetings Lord Potter what can I do for you today?" Harry knew that time was considered money for the goblins so he went straight to the point. "I have come with a request to find out if I can get someone emancipated or at least removed from the influence of his family and placed in my care." Sabertooth looked thoughtful before saying "Well that is going to depend on whether or not the family is willing to let him go otherwise it is a matter of under handed methods.

What is the reason for this need to remove someone from his family?" Harry knew if he wanted the help of the Goblin he was going to have to be honest. "Sabertooth the information I'm about to give you is very sensitive and I would like it to be kept in this room. Someone told me you would be the one I would be able to talk to about this but I would also have to have an oath and a contract written up say that no-one else will receive this information unless I am willing for it to be divulged." The toothy grin that showed Sabertooth teeth looked menacing even though it was meant to be a smile. "Well whoever told you that has obviously dealt with me before. Never trust without backup. That sounded eerily like Sal to Harry but he did not mention it, even if it was Sal who had given him the direction to find Sabertooth.

Sabertooth administered the oath and drew up a contract of silence, with a fee of course. Never let it be said goblins do anything for free. Harry then went on to explain how he got to be where was everything he went through and by the time he was finished Sabertooth was incensed on his behalf. He told him he would help in any way he could, starting with getting Draco out of his parents grip. The plan was to get Lord Malfoy to sign a very special piece of paper without knowing what it was and with the wizards always underestimating the magic of other creatures this would be easy.

Later on in the same day Draco was laying on the floor of a cell in the Malfoy manor dungeons. He had just had one of his father's lessons in pain. Even though he remembered a life away from the old man, with Harry Potter he had begun to think it had been some kind of illusion induced by his father to torment him. Surely if it was real Harry would have come for him. Someone opened the cell door and Draco looked up to find it was one of the house elves. He watched as the elf got closer before speaking.

"Master Draco Your father wants you upstairs. He says there is peoples to sees you." Draco tried to get up but he was in too much pain. The elf seeing this gave him a contortion in a bottle that made him feel better, at least enough to be coherent and stand up. "Master Draco I will be punished for this but I will help you upstairs and clean you up. I hope the peoples will take you out of here where you will be safe young master." Draco felt touched by the little elf. Foregoing its own wellbeing for him. He knew his father would most likely kill the elf as he would see it as a betrayal. He had to somehow free the elf from his father's rule. Then he remembered the elf's name "Thank you Dobby, I will not forget the kindness you have shown me." This made the elf weep as he clicked his fingers and used magic to clean Draco up of the blood on his face and then change his clothes. When that was done he apparated Draco just outside his father's study and before he could leave Draco said to him "stay close Dobby!"

Draco went in after Dobby agreed to stay close but invisible. Inside he found his father siting behind a desk and two men who looked very official sitting on the other side of the desk. Lucius merely turned to Draco and said "It's nothing personal son just business. Have to pay back those life debts somehow and since the gentleman has expressed an interest in you, you now belong to him." He said this as he pointed toward one of the men who was looking at him with eerily green eyes that were just like Harry's.

Draco could not believe it. His father had sold him to into slavery. This was beyond cruelty. He knew there was nothing he could do to change it so decided to make one request. " May I at least make a request to take my house elf with me?" The man with the green eyes turned to him and said "Sure why not? Call him. " "Dobby? " As soon as Draco called Dobby he apparated into the room with a loud pop."

"Yes master Draco?" Draco turned to his father who smirked and threw a sock at Dobby before telling him he was no longer a Malfoy house elf and if he wanted he could follow Draco wherever he was going. Dobby looked at the sock and then at Draco. He had heard everything that was said and merely said to Draco with tears in his eyes "Does master Draco wish to take Dobby with him?" Draco nodded as the elf cried, although none of them knew they were tears of happiness at leaving the manor and being free to protect his little master. There were no tears of goodbye for Draco and Lucius. They just left with seemingly no regrets.

As they left Draco wondered what was going on. He was still in a state of shock that his father would do this and not even show any regret. Did he hate him that much?

The man with the green eyes apparated Draco and Dobby outside a set of huge black gates that had statues of Griffins that seemed to guard them. The man touched the gates and took Draco's hand and placed them over the gates as well. "You will need to be keyed into the wards after all this is your new home." The man faced Draco with a smile on his face and as the gates opened to let them in the disguise the man had on became undone to reveal Harry Potter. Draco's eyes went wide. "Harry?" With a huge smile on his face Harry reached out and hugged Draco. "I was so worried about how I was going to get you away from your father but then the goblins reminded me that people in the wizarding world owe me life debts for saving them from Moldy shorts I called on one from Lucius. My disguise was of a guy that saved his life whom he thought was dead, well he actually is but he does not need to know that. He was not happy when the spell he cast showed that he really did owe a life debt and was worried I would ask for half his wealth as is my right.

He did seem relieved when I told him I didn't want his money as I have my own wealth. When I told him I wanted you he flat out refused. I then said to him fine the consequences for a refusal will be your magic and all your wealth. I figured that if he signs you get out, if he refuses I'll turn him into a squib and take you anyway, damn the consequences." Draco was just overwhelmed. Sometime during his father's torture he had convinced himself that coming back from the future with Harry and Remus was some sort of induced illusion. If Harry was here it must have been real. He started crying over Harry's shoulder. Harry was shocked by the show of emotion.

He apparated them both inside the manor and sat them both down on a couch in one of Harry's private rooms. "Draco love what is it? I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner I had to figure out a way to get you away from your father." Harry began to panic when Draco wouldn't stop crying long enough to speak. He called one of his elves "Dippy!" The elf appeared in the room immediately after it heard its master's call. "Yes master" " I need a calming draft as well as a sleeping potion then I want you to get a healer here please. I don't know if Draco has any injuries." The elf did as he was told and Harry gave Draco the calming draft. When he was calm Draco said "I'm sorry it's just that I thought everything we went through was an illusion created by either my own mind or Lucius being even crueller than normal showing me an illusion of hope then bringing me back to reality." Oh Drake I'm so sorry. He is going to be the first deatheater I bring down and I know how to hit him where it hurts. When I'm done with him he is going to pray for death." Draco fell asleep just as the healer arrived. Introductions and explanations were made as Piper (the healer's name) helped Harry get Draco into bed and transfigure his clothes into pyjamas. Harry watched as she made a diagnosis and cast spells to heal him then spelt some potions down his throat. He began berating himself for not noticing the injuries as soon as he saw him. Broken ribs, arm and the rest of his body was one huge bruise with the skin broken in several places where a whip had clearly been used.

Harry didn't notice the tears running down his face until the healer said to him "He will be alright. A few days rest and application of potions and the wounds will be nothing but a memory. I will send more potions in the morning that he must take to make the healing quicker. I will also send some potions for you to counteract the neglect you've gone through. I can see why Dippy was so worried about you. I was your mother's healer when she had you, you know. I haven't seen you since you were almost a year old. Your parents were in hiding by then. I know they would be very unhappy if they could see the results of how you have been treated." "Thank you" Piper smiled and then took her leave "you can call me whenever you need me Harry. I never knew where you were since that night you brought down Voldemort. I figured I was most likely to never see you again. I'm glad that's not the case." Harry answered "me too." She flooed out of the manor and Harry went back to Draco's side. He lay on the bed next to him and went to sleep.

The next time Draco opened his eyes he felt familiar warmth next to him. Although it felt smaller but then again he himself felt smaller. It was then the memories of the past couple of days came rushing back to him. The time travel, waking up to Lucius holding him under the cruciatus and the beatings that followed then Harry coming for him. These memories were mixed with the memories of his 9 year old younger self. It was a bit disorienting at first and a little disturbing when he realised just how far back his obsession with Harry really went. Harry was still asleep next him. Draco leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead, which woke Harry up. Draco smiled and said "morning!" To which Harry answered "morning" .


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Characters belong to J.

"What's the plan? We never did discuss what changes to make before traveling back." As Draco waited for Harry to reply Dippy popped into the room and said "Sorry to disturbs yous master Harry but there is someone at the gate asking for yous. Wes did not let him in as wes don'ts knows him. He says his name is Remus" Harry smiled at the elf and said "It's okay Dippy let him in. I was actually wondering how we were going to find him." When the elf left Harry turned back to Draco and said "I'm going down to see Remus and then we will discuss what plans to make together seeing as it affects all of us and we have already changed history by coming back here." Draco nodded in agreement and Harry went to see Remus.

He found him in the receiving room. Remus looked a lot younger than he had been in the future. His hair was no longer mostly white but mostly brown with a few white strips here and there. Harry knew this was a result of his lycanthropy that reminded him that he had a potion to brew for Remus. "Remus!" Harry ran to him and hugged him. "I was a bit worried about how we were going to find you. Are you ok?" Remus hugged Harry back before answering "I'm fine Harry, wait you remember me? But how are you here? I thought Dumbledore hid you from the wizarding world. I was actually surprised when my map of the estate showed you to be here and with a Malfoy. For a moment there I thought you had been kidnapped so I came to check." It suddenly dawned on Harry that either this was not Remus or something had gone horribly wrong. Harry pulled away from Remus and stepped back.

A look of confusion on his face. "Remus what do you remember about me?" Harry looked at Remus with an expectant face as he answered "Well You are the son of James and Lily Potter, your father was one of my best friends in school. They both died eight years ago when they were killed by a dark lord but you someehow survived and in the process killed the dark lord instead. I haven't seen you for years until I found the marauders map that your father and I made for this house. You were on it so I came to investigate, who else is here with you Harry?" Harry grabbed the necklace he was wearing and sent a message to Sabertooth. He was panicking slightly. Even though he had trained to defend himself there only so much his small body could do before exhaustion. Several fierce looking goblins appeared armed to the teeth. One of them pulled Harry away from Remus and surrounded him. Remus's face twisted in such a way Harry never wanted to see again.

Sabertooth turned to Harry and said "What's going on Harry?" Harry's mind was a whirlwind. They knew when they cast the spell to change the past that something could go wrong but they never considered the danger might be at the other end. The man before him was not Remus but he had somehow found out where he, Harry, was and followed the trail. He had no idea what had happened to the real Remus however the mention of the map was probably Remus' way of warning them if he couldn't do it himself. The Marauder's map was of Hogwarts not of Potter manor. If such a map had existed Remus would have told him about it. "We have an imposter Sabertooth that man is not who he says he is." The fake Remus glared at Harry and said "How did you know?" Harry didn't answer him but asked instead "Where is Remus?" The man looked fearfully at the goblins that had now completely surrounded him with swords, spears and even a machete pointed at him.

He answered with one word "Dead by now. He only needed to live long enough to supply me with hair for the polyjuice potion. There are people who have been searching for you for a long time Potter. There is a price on your head." An overwhelming sense of loss filled Harry the sudden unexpected pain left him trying to catch his breath. Remus was dead and it was his entire fault. If he had not given in and brought him back with him he would still be alive. "You haven't answered my question, where is he?" The calm in his voice belied the raging storm inside of himself.

The man looked a little confused before realising Harry wanted to know the location of where Remus was dead or not. He laughed thinking he could use this information as a bargaining chip. "Call your little baby sitters off and I'll tell you." The goblins bristled at the words and were about to gut him when Harry lifted a hand to stop them. "Wait! I will get the information I need first then he's all yours to do with as you wish." He looked into the man's eyes and focused on the legilimencey taught to him by Salazaar. He ripped apart the flimsy barriers he found and sought information he required. He saw Remus being interrogated on his, Harry, 's whereabouts. Somehow Remus must have let slip something vital to the wrong person because the people that were interrogating him were death eaters. Harry recognised them from future dealings he had had with them. When they realised they couldn't make him talk after torturing him they cut some of his hair and killed him.

The man that had betrayed Remus was someone he had trusted they were both werewolves and had known each other for several years. He knew where potter manor was having hidden there before with Remus when they were trying to get away from unscrupulous characters. He knew a little information about the marauders expeditions from Remus as well. He had gathered the little he knew and figured he'd be able to lure the boy away from whoever was protecting him. Although now he was thinking that the plan might have been a little too enthusiastic. The boy seemed to know things he had not expected him to know. 'Did he not grow up away from the wizarding world? He had expected an ignorant child who could be easily swayed with empty promises. What he found instead was a wary child with too much knowledge and was currently ripping through his mind as if it were made of tin foil. He realised the situation he was in. He could not allow himself to be captured but how to get away from there. How did the boy get goblins as guardians anyways? Did they not hate anything human?'

Harry had the information he wanted. Remus had been in a forest. Though he had never been to the place Harry knew the co-ordinates of how to get there. It was some place called forest of Dean. The impersonating Remus had been desperate for money and offered his services to the people who were looking for Harry. Apparently there was a reward for over 20 000 galleons for his whereabouts and more if he was actually delivered to those who wanted him. To Harry that was the least of their problems, he was used to being hunted. He had already been to hell and back there was not much that could frighten him. He realised that without Remus he only had Draco. This seemed to break him out of the melanchony he had slipped into. He turned to the goblins and said "He's all yours!" The grins on the goblins' faces were petrifying. A foul stench perforated the air and Harry realised that the man had soiled himself. Trying to control his gag reflexes Harry turned from the room and ran upstairs to Draco's room. He was sitting up in bed seemingly waiting for Harry. "Draco we need to relocate until the manor is securely warded. We've been compromised." Draco looked at Harry and said "Okay but can you tell me what happened?" Harry nodded and said "I will lets get out of here I don't want to take any chances here." He turned and called "Dippy!" The elf popped in with dobby alongside it and said "Yes master" "Dippy could you pack staff that we will need we are moving somewhere else safer." The house elf's eyes widened at the revelation then she said "yes master, wheres you wants us to go?" Harry got up and went to a drawer and took out the property lists he had got from the bank. He decided to forego a Potter property as that would be where people would be looking for him. He decided they were going to Hogwarts. The manor in the chamber was only known to himself and Draco. No-one could track them down there.

"Draco what do you think of going back to the manor in the chamber of secrets? It's the safest place I can think of at the moment." Draco seemed a bit wary and said "Harry aren't you forgetting something?" Harry frowned and said "what?" "The snake Harry, the great big basilisk that you killed in your second year, it is still alive and in that chamber right now." Harry just shrugged and said "it's in stasis at the moment. It cannot hurt anyone but you may have a point it could be dangerous. We will only be there until we can find somewhere safe to go but for right now we don't have a choice Remus is gone Draco it's just us now." Draco was shocked he had never really gotten very close to Remus but he had become a part of his life with Harry as the glue between them. He felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and tears sprang in his eyes as he remembered everything they had been through to save Harry they had kept each other sane reminding each other that they had to keep going no matter what. "How?" His voice was thick with tears as he looked up at Harry who had now moved towards the bed and gathered him in his arms "From what I can gather when we sent back our memories he was in hostile territory. They tortured and killed him, he was in the forest of dean. As soon as we are settled I'm going to see if I can find his body and bury him." Dippy and Dobby had finished putting together all their things and were ready for travel. Harry said to Draco "Are you ok to walk?" Draco got up and leaned on Harry they made their way downstairs where only Sabertooth sat waiting for them. "We have taken care of the prisoner and as soon as we are done with him we will hand him over to the ministry." Harry didn't care what happened to the man but what he did care about was getting the man that had murdered Remus in cold blood. Rebastian Lestrange had just moved onto Harry's most wanted dead list.

Harry calmly asked Sabertooth if he would be willing to make him a portkey to the edge of the forbidden forest near the black lake at Hogwarts. They could make their way in from there. He explained to Sabertooth that it was only a temporary situation until they had a much safer place to reside. Sabertooth told him to come to the bank soon and they could go over other properties that Harry owned that were not known to others and the goblins would ward it for him as well as place a guard that would always be there in the background protecting him. To say Harry was in shock would be an understatement. He had had thoughts of allying himself with those that the wizarding world rejected and use the vast lands he had inherited that he knew he could never have use of to resettle those that needed it. Even if they were not willing to help him fight he could at least persuade them not to join the other side, which was something that had happened in the future. Most magical creatures were seeking retribution for the persecution of their loved ones had gone over to Voldemort who was promising better liaison with them than they had been offered before and they felt they had nowhere else to go. The goblin smiled at Harry he could sense that with this young one's return the time for an alliance was close and he would be fair. He had tested him himself. The boy had the power, the knowledge and the heart although evil had tried to shatter it one too many times. This boy would lead a new era and he would be damned if the goblins did not partake in it. This boy would bring the equality that had been so elusive for thousands of years. He would protect him even with his own life if it meant that his fellow goblins could enjoy the freedom that came with this boy.

Sabertooth made the port key for Harry and escorted him and his companions another little boy and two elves to make sure they arrived safely. He was shocked that when they arrived they walked towards the water, when he was about to say something the little boy spoke "Harry how will we find the entrance we haven't spoken to the guardian yet?" Harry answered "We don't need to. Sal told me as long as I'm his chosen heir I can go in and out whenever I please and take whoever Ii want with me although I will have to key you into the wards again then you will be able to see the entrance." Harry included Sabertooth as well when he keyed the others in. This was to show him that were not going to drown in the lake they were wards that kept the opening of the chamber from being seen. To anyone else watch it would look like they went under water and never came back out.

They arrived in the chamber and Harry got them all into the manor after a conversation with the guardian and then later on a painting of Salazar Slytherin. "With the elves there the cleaning did not take long. He advised everyone not to go in the main chamber as he did not want to take any chances with the snake even if he was in stasis. However with the two elves now keyed in to the wards they could come and go as they needed to without anyone noticing.

That night before bed Harry sat down and made a list of what they had discussed they wanted to achieve between himself and Draco. The first thing Harry needed to do was collect the hocruxes. This would not be easy and he may have to wait until his body could handle more magic. He then had to get Sirius out of Azkaban and get the man into politics. He would offer him support from the side and it wouldn't hurt to have the boy who lived as his godson to get ahead. Next he would need to do something about Dumbledore. Even though Harry planned on himself and Draco not attending Hogwarts, been there done that didn't want to do it over again, Dumbledore was still a threat. He needed to be neutralised.

When Harry fell asleep that night he had the weirdest dream. The voice that suddenly spoke to him nade him turn around so fast he thought he would whiplash. "You've changed a lot by coming back child." Harry looked at the old woman and cringed. She looked so wrinkled and old he wondered how she wasn't folding into herself. "You have awoken those that should remain asleep. I suppose they would have woken soon anyway but the fact remains that you must now fight to make what once was, to be again. Seeing that you are one of the few that can do this it is paramount that it is you that awakens that of the old."

Harry's heart was beating faster than he had felt it before. Somehow he recognised the old wrinkly woman to be one of the fates although he could not understand how this could be. "You are the master of death chid that is how you know who I am and how you can see me. I have been waiting for you to come to me. Even in your past life I waited but you were detained and were unable to do so. That is not important right now. What you must do however is. When you obtained the hallows as Salazaar Slytheryn in your past life you became immortal. Not as you would expect it to be, not the continuous life most attribute it to be but as a necromancer who lives again and again. You chose this in your first life. You did not want to be burdened by the grief the death of your loved would bring with you never dying. However the method of your current enemy to live and rule forever means that you need to live as long as he does to counteract the evil he brings and keep the balance of good and evil in its place."

Harry was in too much shock to answer. He wanted to tell her that she had made a mistake but the memories that began to assault him of his past life as one of the founders of Hogwarts made him hesitate. He remembered meeting the other three. The love and companionship from them and finally the sacrifice he had to make to protect them by allowing everyone to believe he was evil. The memories came with feelings of betrayal as he had thought they knew him better than to believe he would be that evil. They were his friends surely they would have fought to believe even the meagre evidence against him. He remembered his flight from Hogwarts and the castle trying to keep him from leaving, to fight for his innocence. He remembered the slaughter of innocents in the name of apprehending him and then his own suicide when he realised there was nothing left for him to fight for.

It was so reminiscent of his pain when he was taken to Azkaban and accused of a betrayal he had not committed. Looking at his past life and his life now he began to wonder exactly what he was fighting for, people who turned on him for the slightest provocation. The only person he wanted to protect now was Draco. The one person who had stood by him all these years and shown him he was loved, Heaven help the person who hurt Draco in any way because he was sure he would torture and kill anyone who dared to.

**The end for now**

**Sequel to continue story**


End file.
